Jigsaw Pieces
by DameMooky
Summary: After a rather emotional evening, reality hits home to Brittany that Santana is actually leaving for New York. In Seven hours. Sweet lady kisses and tears galore! Rated T for my own benefit really...


Why hello there dear Reader(s)! Welcome to my humble Fic and I do hope that you enjoy it. This is my very first Glee story let alone a Brittana Fic!

So I hope you enjoy it because, as much as I love the Glee writers I really don't think they addressed the direction the girls would be taking with their relationship, plus I wanted to see a little bit of Brittany/Santana relationship angst! ^_^

* * *

Brittany couldn't sleep. Tonight was the last night she would spend with her girlfriend for what seemed to her to be forever, she didn't want to fall asleep only to wake in the morning and find that Santana was ready to leave both Lima and Brittany behind her.

Brittany raised herself up gently so as not to wake Santana, she peered over at the alarm clock – it read 3:03. Seven more hours and San would be at the train station getting ready to leave for New York. She glanced around the room, Santana's black walls not making it easy to see but Brittany could still make out the suitcase and rucksack stored by the door – her heart flip-flopped and she felt hot tears burn her eyes as they threatened to spill over. Blinking back tears, Brittany lay back down and drew her body closer to Santana's. She slipped her arm around her girlfriend's tiny waist and pressed a kiss onto the smooth skin of her bare shoulder. "I don't want you to go 'Tana," she murmured as she curled her body around Santana's, locking their bodies together jigsaw style; it never ceased to amaze Brittany how perfectly their bodies fit together – as if they were designed just for one another. Her girlfriend leaving though, made Brittany feel like the last, central piece of her puzzle was being removed, leaving the picture around her incomplete and pointless. Alright, Brittany knew she couldn't go with her just yet – she had to graduate first and she knew if she dropped out of McKinley simply to be with her, Santana would go 'all Lima Heights Adjacent' on her and make her go back – but the prospect of spending just under a year apart frightened Brittany. They hadn't spent more than a summer apart since the second grade. Who would make Santana feel better after she'd had a shitty day and when she got all confused who could Brittany turn to for help?

Santana let out a soft sigh as she slept and rolled herself over so that she was now facing Brittany; she looked so peaceful that Brittany had to smile as she studied her girlfriends face. She took in the long soft eyelashes that always tickled when she gave Brittany butterfly kisses, the softness of her skin and lips – so perfect for kissing and the way her hair fell over her face, framing it in curtains of black. She was so beautiful and the calmness of sleep only enhanced that. Brittany shuddered; as she remembered how Santana has not been so calm earlier that evening... After finishing dinner with her parents and Brittany, Santana had been so quiet and then at about six she had excused herself and burbled something about needing to check she had packed everything for New York. She had flown out of the room so fast Brittany swore she had sprouted invisible wings – Mrs Lopez had looked up from her magazine and simply indicated for Brittany to go upstairs after her. Brittany then tiptoed upstairs and found the door to Santana's bedroom slightly open and Santana herself curled into a foetal style ball on her bed clutching her silky black pillow to her chest. Sobs that wracked her body with tremors were escaping her mouth, and tears rolling down her cheeks leaving snail trails of silver that shone as they caught the light.

"Baby, please don't cry," Brittany had rushed over to her girlfriend and pulled her quickly onto her lap, cradling the smaller girl against her and holding onto to her tight as tears threatened to spill over her own cheeks.

Santana had looked up at Brittany with eyes that reminded Brittany of overflowing bathtubs of fear: "I'm scared Britt-Britt... I don't want to go."

"Yes you do, it's okay to be scared but you're like totally badass and an awesome unicorn so I just know that you'll be fine," Brittany couldn't quite work out at that point who she was soothing – herself or Santana?

"What if I'm not? What if this whole New York thing is just one stupid mistake and I end up fucking things up? Then what will I do?"

"But you will be because you're Santana and you're perfect, you're not making a mistake and even if you are and you do fuck things up, I'll still love you and you can come home, shower me with sweet lady kisses then live with me and Lord Tubbington once he gets out of kitty rehab." Santana then smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend's chest:

"I can shower you with my sweet lady kisses any time Britt-Britt" Santana had then wriggled her way out of Brittany's tight hold and changed her position so that she was now straddled across Brittany's lap rather than on it. "Here," she kissed along Brittany's throat working her way up with soft, light kisses. As she got to her lips Santana had picked up the pace, massaging their lips together getting faster and more desperate as she deepened the kisses. Brittany smiled as she remembered their giggles that had swiftly turned into mewls of pleasure and moans of approval. Somewhere along the way, their clothes had been shed and now they were cuddled up together under Santana's dishevelled blankets – now Britt was left counting down the hours before Santana headed off for the big city, away from her. To a place that was so big and exciting, where there were probably a lot of blonde dancers who were smart enough to graduate high school the first time around.

The tears that had been threatening Brittany all evening sprung up again, only this time she couldn't stop them from tipping over onto her cheeks. She pressed her hands to her mouth trying to stifle the cries that were making her body tremble; a primal sob managed to sneak past her hands and she gulped in breath between her rapidly overwhelming sobs and trying desperately hard not to wake Santana and to stop the tears spilling onto her cheeks and trickling down onto her chest. Too late. Santana's eyes opened blearily, and when she heard Brittany's sobs she felt instantly more alert and sat up, feeling around in the dark bed for Brittany to pull her into her, feeling Britt's hot tears run down her chest made Santana feel like acid was being poured over her skin.

"Shh... Shh Baby, please don't cry. What's wrong Britty? Please baby, don't cry like this, Please" Santana cradled Brittany's head against her chest, stroking her soft blonde hair as Brittany cried so hard into her it felt like her lungs and stomach would burst. Santana rocked Brittany, trying desperately to soothe her as she felt Britt's fingernails digging into her bare flesh as she clung to her tighter than a koala would, clung hard enough to leave little crescent moon marks across the expanse of Santana's back.

As Brittany's cries subsided into choked little sobs, Santana prised the taller blonde-haired woman off her and lifted her chin to look into her tearstained and rather swollen face; Santana silently marvelled at the fact that her girlfriend still looked beautiful despite spending the last fifteen minutes crying enough tears to leave Santana's torso wet and shimmery with tears.

"Britt-Britt, Baby what's wrong?" Deep down Santana knew the answer but she didn't want to believe that she was the one who was hurting Brittany so badly. She cupped her loves face in both of her hands and using the pads of her thumbs she gently wiped away the tears still leaking from Britt's eyes.

"You're leaving. You are leaving and I won't have you with me anymore. New York is full of totally hot dancers and superstar wannabes and sooner or later you'll get bored of the girl who wasn't smart enough to graduate first time" A tiny frown dented Brittany's brow as words just spewed out of her mouth hitting Santana in the stomach with enough force to make her breath hitch.

"You think I'm going to just forget about you and move on to a newer, blonder girl? Really Britt-Britt? That's what's got you so upset?" Brittany nodded slowly, "Brittany S. Pierce you're going to listen to me now – okay? Good... I love you. I always have and I always will, you mean _everything_ to me Britt; you are the light that just keeps on shining in my world. You light it up in the magical way that only you can and nobody anywhere in the whole wide world will ever be able to change the way I love you. Not even a totally hot blonde dancer from New York."

"Promise? And you don't care that I didn't graduate first time 'round?" Brittany's large blue eyes searched Santana's face for any sign of a lie and then smiled as Santana nodded and then shook her head in reply. "I love you so much"

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany's face to hers, meshing their lips together in a light but passionate kiss. Brittany looked over at the alarm clock that now read 4:32 – they still had another four hours before they needed to worry about getting out of bed – she slipped her arms through Santana's and around the smaller girl's neck pulling her back down onto the bed. Drawing her close she broke off the kiss and breathed into San's ear "I'm just going to make sure you don't forget _anything _about me and the way I can 'light' you up..." With that, she led a trail of fiery kisses over Santana and made sure that for time being she was fitted with the last piece of her puzzle...

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks! I would appreciate reviews so much as they really mean a lot to me so yeah! Go review it!


End file.
